Music Player, Shuffle!
by IceBlueWings
Summary: Short stories of my favourite  and popular  pairings based on random songs that play on my music player. Mostly GaLe, probably. For convenience, I wrote the pairings on the title.
1. Pulse de Chocobo, Gajeel x Levy

**1. Pulse de Chocobo**

"Catch that bird!" Someone yelled as a chicken ran through the streets of Magnolia. Levy, hearing the distressed shout by the poor old woman, ran to chase after the chicken.

She pants as she ran, realizing that there were others who were chasing the chicken down. She laughed as she ran after the chicken, not realizing that she ran past a puzzled Gajeel. He turned behind to see her small running back, and he wondered what she was up to. It was not long until she appeared before him again, and she had to stop from running so much.

Eventually, the chicken was caught and returned to the owner.

"So what was it you were doing?" Gajeel asked her in the guild.

She giggled. "Chasing after a chicken."

"Huh." Gajeel said, when they heard another distressed call from a man outside the guild.

"Catch that cat! It stole my fish!"

Levy jumped up. "Wanna chase after a cat, Gajeel?"

He stared at her for a moment, and then snickered. "Why not." He said as he stood up and they both ran out of the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

I started following a tumblr called fairy-tail-ftw and it had an iPod (basically any music player) shuffle challenge. I'll just copy paste the rules here.

_Rules:_

1. Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a short peice related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble so you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. _No lingering afterwards!_

4. Repeat for ten songs.

So I wrote this GaLe fic when Pulse de Chocobo started playing, and this is the result of it. I find this challenge fun, so I'll probably be continuing this whenever I'm bored and I need a break from my current in-progress fictions. I know I'm drifting away from the rules but still, it's fun.

Regardless, I still want some reviews, pretty please?


	2. Alive, Gajeel x Levy

**2. Alive**

Gajeel glanced constantly at the blue haired woman having an amicable conversation with Jet and Droy, the two fools who kept following her constantly. It took time for him to finally admit that he loves her, but telling her that he loves her was something different.

But damn it all, he couldn't just forget everything about her.

He couldn't forget about everything he's done to her. Attacking her when she least suspected it, carving the Phantom Lord logo on her bare skin, and then destroying the guild and hurting her friends. It was unforgiveable.

So all he could do is take glances at her while she lived her bright daily life, while he seemed to be staying in a corner silently away from her.

At the same time, he believed that he could be closer with her, because goddamn if it wasn't him who was her partner, then it would be no one.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

It's harder writing a short story in the span of a song than I thought it would be. But I quite like this one. These stories are short, so it's so easy to read them.

I realize the song Alive by Black Eyed Peas is about the guy cheating, or something like that? Anyway, I wrote this while I listened to the song instead.


	3. Rainy Day, Erza x Jellal

**3. Rainy Day**

Erza looked up at the cloudy sky. It has just been so long since she last saw Jellal; the Jellal that she grew up with, and she held back the overflowing emotions that threatened her tears to spill. Just then, she felt drops of water fall on her, making her skin tingle and smile sadly to herself.

She doesn't know what fate has in store for him, but she wished, and wished desperately, that he would be alright. Even if they were not together, and would never be able to be together, she wished the best for him.

And the best for Jellal is to live and struggle.

She walked under the rain as it started to pour, and she believed that the rain gave her the strength to move on with him living within her.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

I thought this would fit Erza and Jellal.

Rainy Day by Hamasaki Ayumi.


	4. The Sky is Rumbling, Gajeel x Levy

**4. The Sky is Rumbling**

Levy looked at Gajeel, who was munching on his iron. She knew that once he was done with his food, he would head straight for a mission. That was the kind of person he was. He hardly got close to the members in the guild, and he was probably close with Natsu, but whether they were really _close_ was another question.

She frowned to herself, unsure if she should take the step first. After what has happened between him and the guild, some were still keeping their distance from him. Not that it was difficult to do so, since he kept his distance from everyone.

Even so, she wanted to be closer. There was something about him that made her want to be closer to him. It wasn't just her being silly, it may be due to kindness, but she didn't care.

She told herself it was now or never. She made her way to him.

"Hi, Gajeel. If it's okay…could we…go on a mission together?"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

I just love GaLe. I can't help it.

The Sky is Rumbling/Sora ga Natteiru by Tokyo Jihen.


	5. Shots, Gajeel x Levy

**Shots**

Levy giggled. Her face was a bright red, flushed from the drinks she had taken thanks to Cana. She turned to see familiar faces in the dark club. Her smile widened as she looked at Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. Lucy was hanging on Natsu's arm for support, but the moment she saw Levy she beamed a grin. "Levy! The guys are here!" The blonde giggled.

Juvia appeared not long after, with two shots of tequila in her hands for Lucy and Levy. The two girls grabbed it when Gray and Gajeel took it away from them. "What?" Levy said with a frown at Gajeel, who looked at her with a disapproving look. "I'm having a good time here, Gajeel. Give me the drink." She demanded.

He placed the shots on the counter, and grabbed Levy's arm. "I'm taking her back home." He said to the two other guys, and he placed her in his car. She whined.

Gajeel looked at her before he started the engine, and he started driving. She giggled as she placed her hand on his pants.

"Oh boy." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Oh God it was so hard to write under +/- 3 minutes! Anyway, this is the result of hearing Shots by LMFAO.


	6. Blame It On Me, Gajeel x Levy

**Blame It On Me**

Gajeel stared down at his girlfriend, watching her flushed, angry face. He had upset her so much, until she had raised a hand and slapped him across his face. A few drops of tears fell down her face. He hadn't intended to insult her so much until she had lost control of herself, but he had, and he knew it. It wasn't just name calling, her shamed her.

"It was you who pinned me up on the tree, and hurt me so much. Don't ever think I've forgotten it." She hissed, surprising him further, but she took her hand back the instant she said it, feeling guilty herself.

"You're right." He said softly, and his guilt affected her. She watched him as he walked away from the guild. "I'm sorry."

She fell to the ground in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Blame It On Me by Parachute. I always like to think that Gajeel feels really guilty over what he's done to the Team Shadow Gear when he was in Phantom Lord.


	7. The Heart's Egg, Lucy x Natsu

**The Heart's Egg**

Lucy smiled and laughed plenty of times, but often times she had to them as a façade. That's right, she faked them sometimes, even though she hated to do them. But there were times she wasn't able to be herself. There were times when she remembered that she was the daughter of the Heartphilia family, and that was something she couldn't break away from.

But even so, she loved being a member of Fairy Tail, and telling people that she was a proud mage of Fairy Tail. She felt embarrassed having her friends find out of her background, but when she looked at them now, acting the way they were, she felt relieved. She even told Natsu about her feelings once, and he replied to her in what was the best thing she's ever heard anyone say.

"You're Lucy Heartphilia, but you're my nakama. So you're both, and the best Lucy I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

If any of you have watched Shugo Chara!, it's the song Kokoro no Tamago. So literal translation is The Heart's Egg.

I felt like writing a Lucy x Natsu, even though I don't feel that interested in the pairing (but if Natsu and Lucy were to pair up with anyone, I'd prefer them to be with each other).


	8. Running Around, Gajeel x Levy

**Runnin' Around**

Levy sat in the library as she read. Taking a break, she realized it's been nearly evening since she started reading, and she had been reading since morning. She looked around. There weren't many people in the guild library as usual. She should come out of the library, she thought to herself when the doors opened. She looked to see a familiar dragon slayer enter.

She held back a smile. She liked that he would come straight to her, nowadays, whenever he returned from a mission. He sat down next to her.

"Hi." She said, returning to her book.

He grunted. After a second, he yawned. He shifted his body so he lay down on the long seat, and he rests his head on her lap. This time she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Runnin' Around by Colbie Caillat. I probably didn't write something that matched the song much, but oh well.


	9. Body Parts, Gajeel x Levy

**Body Parts**

He entered the home he rented near the guild. The room was dark and he did not switch on the lights despite the darkness of the night. But the moonlight was enough for him. There was nothing he wanted to do. His hands trembled. How could this be reality? He walked to his small living room.

She wasn't there, reading a book.

He walked into the kitchen.

She wasn't in that cramped place, trying to cook something for them.

He walked into his bedroom.

She wasn't sleeping in the messy bed.

She was gone. She was killed. An accident cost her life, and he was there, but he couldn't do anything. And he kept dreaming of her, next to him, with a broad smile that belonged only to him.

"Levy." He whispered in anguish, yet he looked forward to his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Body Parts by Plain White T's. I always wanted to write a heartbreaking story between them. I have another one that I'll be posting soon as a one shot.


	10. Call Me, Gajeel x Levy

**Call Me**

Levy hasn't gone for a mission during the weekend, but she's seen that Gajeel was always busy during that weekend she hasn't worked. He ate quickly, got a mission, left for the job, came back a few hours later, and took another mission. It's as if he was trying to finish as many jobs as he could in the two days, only taking a break for meals.

Needless to say, she was concerned and upset. She wanted to talk to him, like they usually did during the weekend. "Gajeel!" She called out to him, and he turned to see her disappointed face.

"What?" He asked gruffly, though he seemed to want to get to the request board.

She groaned. "Never mind." Seeing him that way made her feel unmotivated to talk to him.

He sat down opposite her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just go and get that mission, Gajeel. I wasn't going to ask anything." Levy said, annoyed.

Gajeel looked at her, and then snickered. "Why, you missed me?" He asked.

She blushed, and he smirked wider. "You just need to call me, and I'll be there." He said, surprising her.

Levy smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Call Me by Kimbra. It was tough writing this since I haven't done this continuously, but it was still fun. Even though it was short. It would be nice if this really happened. Teehee.


End file.
